


Distractions

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Takes the Fall, Arson, Community: snkkink, Conspiracy to Commit Jaywalking, Distractions, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In light of Eren being revealed as a titan shifter, things take a different path. Mikasa takes Eren and retreats beyond the Walls to escape the inevitable condemnation. </p><p>Armin in turn, volunteers to stay behind to distract everyone. And with everything that's happened, it's not going to be as simple as putting a firecracker in his commander's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, nother SnK kink fill. As the summery says, this prompt called for Armin to stay behind to distract everyone while Eren escaped. The poster clearly intended it to be a darker and grittier fill, more in line with SnK's cannon universe. I could not help taking it the other way.
> 
> Because you know Armin would account for every possibility.

"Mikasa, Eren can't stay here. They'll lynch him when they find out."

Mikasa didn't respond, she was too focused on yanking Eren free of the dissolving connective tissues that still linked him to the titan. But, Armin knew she had heard him.

"Mikasa, I'm going to activate plan C-76," Armin continued. "Take Eren out beyond the walls. You and Eren can survive out there, and its still a better chance than staying here."

Mikasa gave him a long and hard look. "You realize C-76 has you staying behind to distract everyone."

He swallowed. "Yeah..."

"Eren's not going to like it."

"That's why you need to get moving while he's still unconscious," Armin explained. "He can be mad at me when you're both safe. Relatively speaking. Don't worry, the plan will work."

Mikasa gave him another long a hard look. "Okay," and she picked Eren up, fired off her gear, and vanished over the rooftops in the general direction of Wall Maria.

Armin took a deep breath. "It'll work," he repeated to himself. Then he reached into his pocket, and removed a tube of lipstick and a packet of firecrackers.

"Ooooh Annie!"

\---

By Erwin's estimation, Commander Nile Dawk had aged at least twenty years since he had seen him last week. Grey was streaking the Commander of the Military Police's formerly black hair.

"Rough week?"

The look Dawk gave him could have boiled lead. "We've had riots in the towns, looting in the streets, a full on revolution in Kaness, and titans appearing the inner city and VANISHING INTO THIN AIR! That's just the beginning of it all and it's all that Arlert kid's fault!"

"At least you've caught him."

Dawk let out another sigh. "In a sense. Do you know where he was hiding? In a locked cell right in Police Headquarters! Said it he thought it was the last place anyone would look!" He gave a frustrated groan. "Smith, you're lucky all you have to deal with are titans. This Arlert brat is going to put me in the grave before I'm even forty!"

"What's the problem? You're just going to execute him aren't you? I mean with all the things he pulled there's no other option."

"I wish it was that easy," Dawk groaned. "He's broken so many laws that no one can agree on how to execute him. Some are saying he should be shot, other that he's hanged, and more than a few nobles want him drawn and quartered. They've even got into fist fights arguing over how to kill him."

Levi suddenly let out a snort. "Just throw him off the Walls and be done with it."

Dawk looked like a man who had just received the answer to his prayers.

\---

A large crowd had gathered at the top of Wall Rose to watch the execution of the youngest and most prolific anarchist in the whole history of humanity.

An officer stepped forward. "Armin Arlert you stand here today to face execution by titan. You are charged with the following crimes against your king and all of humanity, including but not limited to: high treason, low treason, arson, indecent exposure, improper disposal of hazardous waste..."

*Three Hours and Two Announcers Later...*

"Impersonating a member of the royal family, distributing narcotics, distributing narcotics while impersonating a member of the royal family, conspiracy to commit jaywalking, blasphemy, inappropriate fondling of statuery, blackmail, vandalism of a sacred site, public intoxication, and finally, bribing a member of the military police with sexual favors. Do you you have any last words?"

Armin gazed out over the assembled crowd. "It was worth it." He turned towards the edge of the wall and stared out at the horizon. Some gave him a kick to the back, and suddenly he was plummeting towards the gaping mouth of a fifteen meter titan.

All he heard was the sound of teeth snapping shut behind him, and everything went dark.

\---

Armin had no idea how long he spent trapped in the humid hell of the titan's mouth. Suddenly there was light, and he was spat out, a mess of steaming saliva, into the titan's palm.

He looked around. They were not long in sight of the walls. Then he looked into the titan's green eyes.

"I told you it would work."

The titan's hair parted and Mikasa stuck her head out. "So it did."

"Did you get what I asked for?"

Mikasa wordlessly produced a folded map, and a compass.

Armin quickly began orienting the map, and began aligning the compass. He then pointed to a stretch of horizon just beyond Wall Maria.

"Right! The ocean is that way!"


End file.
